mizukifandomcom-20200214-history
Tabs The Tabby
Tabs is designed for usage within the Five Nights At Freddy's universe. Tabs the Tabby is a relatively new addition to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza's collection of animatronics, though his arrival was entirely accidental. Unlike the other animatronics, he is far from antagonistic, going so far as to perhaps be an aid in some cases, to the security guards. He is capable of moving on his own at any time, but during the day is most often hiding in the parts room. Appearance Tabs is an tangerine-colored feline animatronic with dark orange stripes, with one purple eye, the other missing, and a soft, round, white muzzle. His body is thinner and less bulky than the other animatronics, a design abandoned in favor of the more typical, round animatronic shape seen in the others, aside from Foxy. His teeth are quite sharp, another aspect that had been abandoned after Foxy's accident. He wears a purple bowtie which matches his eye, and soft faux fur on his cheeks. His belly is white with orange stripes. His ears are triangular atop his head, and articulate simply. Locations Tabs primarily stays in the parts room, beginning to move around at about 2AM. His first stop is always the guard room. If prevented from entering, he will resume wandering, before trying again a short while later. If allowed into the room, he will seat himself in the corner and go the rest of the night without disturbing the security guard. Behavior In-Game Unlike the other animatronics, Tabs is passive, bordering on helpful. He has no interest nor resentment towards the security guard. If the door is shut on him, he will stay in the hallway for a short while longer than the others would before moving on; if the security guard fails to shut the door, Tabs will instead take up residence in the room for the duration of the shift, crying out whenever Foxy is out of hiding. While this is helpful as the security guard doesn't need to check the camera, it also provokes Foxy to come out more often. In Roleplay Tabs is incredibly skittish and shy, displaying extreme fear of Foxy, but no negativity toward the other animatronics, even Freddy. He is easily frightened, but warms up to Mike quickly, eventually getting to a point where he starts talking to him on his own. He expresses hesitation in regards to returning to the parts room, and begs Mike to stay after his shift. His behavior is like that of a child, which comes as no surprise after his backstory is revealed. Backstory During the events of FNAF 2, during Jeremy's 7th night, a group of young middle school boys snuck into the diner, and stayed until after hours, at which point they wandered the halls like they owned the place. A redhead with freckles on his cheeks, named Tyler, was with them, pressured to be there against his better judgement. Sometime during the night, Foxy found the boys and chased them into the kitchen. While the other three boys managed to climb out a window, Tyler wasn't quick enough onto the counter, and met a grusome end in Foxy's teeth. Having witnessed the whole thing, Jeremy promptly quit his job, and stayed away from all Fazbear-related things for the rest of his life. Shortly after, as Mike was taking over the job, Tyler's desparate spirit attached itself to a broken-down animatronic that had been stashed in the back of the parts room and forgotten about. It's said that Tyler's body was buried somewhere behind the diner. While his parents had contacted the police about their missing son, the police never discovered he'd been at the diner, and the "Missing Persons" case went cold. Category:FNAF